Eternity, Mr Cade
by AceCade
Summary: My take on the death of Johnny Cade, through the eyes of Ace Curtis. OneShot, SongFic. REVISED: 5.17.08


_**Revised: May 17, 2008 **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own _The Outsiders_! The amazing S.E. Hinton does. I _DO NOT_ own the song _Eternity_ by the Jonas Brothers. I only stake claim to Ace Curtis.**

**Summary: **My take on the death of Johnny Cade, through the eyes of Ace Curtis. Ace is a character that I have created, based upon myself but looks like Kelly Clarkson. She is Sodapop's twin and she has dated Johnny for about a year.

**Eternity is an amazing song and I highly recommend you listen to it while you read this so you get a feel for how the rhythm goes.**

**-AceCade**

* * *

**Eternity, Mr. Cade**

Ace Curtis laid curled up in her bed, reliving the events of the past night. She couldn't wrap her mind around any of it. She, her brothers, and best friends were in an all out rumble with the Socs and won.

_Right after the rumble thinned out and only the Greasers were there celebrating, Ace snuck away and ran home. She stole Darry keys and jumped in his truck. She had to say goodbye, she knew it was coming to an end quick. She drove at an unbelievable speed to the hospital._

_She parked the truck, slammed the door and sprinted as fast as she could, probably faster than Pony, to his room. She walked slowly into his room. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at him. He was weak and tired and she felt crushed. Why did it have to happen to Johnny, _her_ Johnny?_

_She sat on the chair by his bed and gripped his hand. "Johnny...?" She whispered and he looked up, a tired smiled forming on his lips. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her hand. At that she lost it, tears streamed down her face, as she looked at his face, she saw tears on his too._

_"I love you Johnny. You can't go, I dunno what I'd do without you." She choked out hoarsely._

_Johnny nodded and shut his eyes and winced. He opened his eyes and wished so bad he could comfort her, but he was too weak to. "I love you too, Ace. But it's my time. God I'm gonna miss seeing you and the rest of the gang everyday. Please don't cry Ace. C'mere."_

_Ace nodded and stood up. She moved so she was lying next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly. Ace brought her hand up and ran it through his hair, the last time she would be able to. No words were said for a while. None needed to be said, the quiet communication and just the feel of each other, together._

_When Johnny's breaths became shallower, he spoke so softly and hoarsely, it made Ace cry even more. "I gotta go. Don't worry I'll always be with you. Just promise me that you'll make it out of this town, or at least one of the gang. Goodbye my lovely Ace."_

_Ace hugged him and nodded against his chest. She slid off the bed and stood over him, staring into his eyes. She kissed him one last time. She watched as his chest stopped moving and his eyes lost the life. She walked backwards slowly, eyes glued to him, she ran into someone. It was Dally. As she turned she saw Dally and Pony standing in the doorway, sad looks on their faces. Ace shook her head and took off sprinting down the hall. She heard Dally seconds after her; she just ran faster and jumped in the truck. She sat curled up on the seat crying for a few minutes._

_As she came composed she could make it back to her house safely. The ride to her house seemed like it was hours until she got there, in reality it was no more than three minutes. She shut off the truck and slammed the door and ran into the house. She started to cry again, she dodged all the questions and ran to her room. She crumbled on her bed and cried herself to sleep._

Tears came to her eyes again as she sat up. She looked out the window, it was a wonderful sunny day and she kicked her bedside table out of anger. The drawer flew open and she saw her journal. She grabbed it and a pen. Before she wrote or even opened the book she caught a glimpse of a picture. The picture was of her and Johnny, together at the - now dreaded - fountain a few years ago. They were so happy, holding each other and Johnny smiling at the camera. Ace was kissing his cheek, Soda had taken the picture so that was his protest of a pose.

She turned away from the picture and let the pen glide across the paper as her feelings came out.

_**Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering If I'm ever gonna see you again**_

_**Without you  
I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe**_

_**It's not goodbye  
'Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
'Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity**_

She stopped for a second and marveled her words. She was surprised and a slight smile came to her lips – despite the fact she was in a horrible mood - as the tears still fell down her pale cheeks. She started to write more, as if the pencil had a mind of it's own.

_**So close, yet so far  
But in my heart, you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity**__**Without you  
I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe**_

_**It's not goodbye  
'Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
'Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity**_

**_Do you live in the light of the sun again?  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing it'll never end  
Forever by my side  
Forever I'll just say_**

**_Goodbye  
'Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
'Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity_**

**_Goodbye  
'Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
'Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity_**

Ace re-read her words over and over. She couldn't grasp the fact that they came from her and not someone else. She stared at her work, pride in her eyes. She took a couple seconds to memorize it. Then she signed it:

**_Eternity by Ace Curtis._**

**_Dedicated to the man I loved with my heart and soul. No man would ever come close. I love ya babe, please don't forget me._**

* * *

**Love it?  
Hate it?  
You can just tell me you read it!  
Please Review!**


End file.
